


we’re not nothing

by yikesmikey



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tim Drake is Red Robin, ok yeah there’s a little bit of plot, they aren’t together but they have fucked before, this was supposed to be pure smut but u know i gotta add plot, tim is 18+ worry not, yall idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesmikey/pseuds/yikesmikey
Summary: “I’m sorry. I just.” Tim took a deep breath, “are they from before? Before Robin, I mean.”





	we’re not nothing

**Author's Note:**

> i super didn’t proof read this sorry

Tim hadn’t meant to follow Jason, really. But when he noticed Jason leaving his usual territory, he couldn’t help himself. 

 

Now, Tim wasn’t sure exactly what he was expecting. Maybe Jason had intel about another drug lord, maybe he was meeting one of the other bats. Hell, maybe he was just getting a beer. Either way, Tim couldn’t quite help it when he found himself trailing behind in the shadows. 

 

Jason was only a few blocks out of his territory, but this really wasn’t the sort of place Red Hood hung around, usually. Sketchy, but not crawling with the sort of crime you might expect. It was mostly abandoned or worn down buildings; apartments, motels, convenience stores. There were christmas lights strung between the buildings, wrapped around clothing lines and hung in doorways. Gas lamps lit up what would have been dark alleyways. Tents and boxes were set up next to and around buildings, messy blankets and empty soup cans littered the damp streets. despite, there was a sense of community here. People were laughing and talking, music was playing on old radios. People gathering around fires and telling stories or playing out-of-tune instruments, lights were on indoors; it was sort of beautiful.

 

And then there was Jason.

 

He seemed so out of place here. People were happy, they didn’t need him. Nonetheless, he continued on, waving to the occasional fellow who noticed him. And Tim followed, because now he  _ had  _ to know what Jason was up to. 

 

He continued down another couple alleys, turning at seemingly random points to cut through old buildings or to say hi to people that he must have recognized.

 

It didn’t take long for Jason to find his destination. He stopped at a small, dilapidated apartment complex. He cut through the building to the back, where a small fire was lit. An older woman sat by it, watching a few kids wrestle not too far away. 

 

And then Jason approached, and he was taking off his helmet and,

 

“Jason!” The woman gasped, a warm sort of maternal recognition about her. Tim took up a position on the roof of the complex, watching, stunned. Jason still had his domino on, how did—

 

“Hey, Rosa.” Jason said, smiling. Tim had to strain to hear them from his vantage point.

 

The woman— Rosa— stood up on shaky legs to wrap her arms around jason’s broad shoulders. “Oh,  _ mijo,  _ i missed you.” she was smiling the brightest smile tim had probably ever seen. “Look at you! You’ve gotten so big. Hey- Luis! Come here!” 

 

A boy, probably not much younger than Tim, looked up from play fighting with a couple smaller kids. He pulled himself to his feet and jogged over to the fire.

 

“Yeah? I—“ Luis stopped, gave Jason a once-over, and leapt up to wrap his arms around him. “Dude! Where’ve you been, I haven’t seen you in ages.” Both Luis and Jason laughed, and Tim wondered exactly when the last time Jason had been here was.

 

The two spoke for a minute, too quiet for Tim to really make out, and then Rosa was interrupting. “Jason! Stay with us for dinner, it’s been way too long since we all ate together.” She was beaming again, and it made tim’s heart ache a little.

 

Jason must have felt similar, because his face fell at her words.

 

“Actually, I can’t stay long. I have some things I need to take care of.” He said, obviously disappointed. Rosa sighed, but before either her or Luis could object, Jason was kneeling down and taking Rosa’s hand in his own. He said something to her quietly and slipped something into her hand. She smiled, held his face sweetly for a moment. Then she whispered something to him that made him smile wide. Then he stood up, tussled Luis’ hair, and was gone just as fast as he’d arrived.

 

Tim hung back for a moment, keeping distance between him and Jason. And Rosa, she was smiling and laughing, and Tim wondered what it might be like to have a family like that.

  
  


They weren’t too far back into Jason’s territory when Jason circled around and jumped Tim from behind.

 

He grabbed Tim by the shoulders and slammed him against the metal vent of the roof. “What the  _ fuck _ , man? Why’d you follow me?” 

 

Tim coughed out a breath, shaking his head. “ _ Shit. _ I. I don’t. What were you doing there?” He asked, which made Jason growl. 

 

“Answer the fucking question, replacement.” 

 

“Okay, okay. I was just… curious. I’m sorry.” Tim paused, “How long did you know i was there?”

 

“Since I reached Rosa’s building.”

 

Tim sighed. 

 

“Seriously, why the fuck would you follow me? That was personal shit, asshat, don’t eavesdrop.” Jason’s voice was lower than usual, but somehow weaker. Like he was scared to keep talking about this.

 

“I’m sorry. I just.” Tim took a deep breath, “are they from before? Before Robin, I mean.”

 

Jason stepped back, his expression unreadable behind the helmet. “None of your fucking business.”

 

Tim adjusted himself, shifting his shoulders, “You've got so much life we don’t know about. You don’t have to be so… cold, all the time.”

 

Jason bristled, “Fuck you.” He turned his back to Tim, about to grapple off.

 

“Wait.”

 

Jason paused.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything, but. You know that you don’t have to keep everything from us. Bruce has a family for you, if you want it. He says you’re a loner, but I know—“

 

“ _ You don’t know shit!” _ Jason hissed, whipping around to face Tim. “You don’t know anything about me, don’t act like you do.”

 

“Hey, don’t pretend like we’re nothing,”

 

“Fuck off.” Before Jason had a chance to really leave the roof, Tim grabbed his arm. Jason tried halfheartedly to pull free, but Tim pulled him back. 

 

Jason was probably scowling under the helmet, but Tim brushed it off. He faced Jason fully, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, looking for that secret clasp at the back of his helmet.

 

The helmet released with a  _ ffshh _ sound, allowing Tim to tug it off. Surprisingly, Jason let him.

 

And then Tim was on his tippy toes and leaning into Jason.

 

“You don’t have to be alone.”

 

And Tim was kissing him, and Jason was kissing back, and it was messy but so, so good.

 

Jason grabbed Tim by the shoulders again, pressing him between himself and the vent. Tim grabbed at Jason’s hair, his neck, his shoulders, dragged his gloved fingers over Jason’s back. Jason wedged his knee between Tim’s legs, and Tim lost it.

 

“ _ Fuck, Jay,  _ I missed you.” It had been too long. far too  _ fucking  _ long and god, if Tim hadn’t been aching for this.

 

Jason groaned and pressed his hips against Tim’s, making him squirm. 

 

“My place. Now.” 

 

It was an awkward, uncomfortable trip back to Jason’s safe house, but luckily it wasn’t too far. The moment Tim stepped foot through the door, Jason had him against the wall. After a minute of hot, desperate kisses, Jason pulled back. When Tim tried to chase his lips, he put a hand on Tim’s chest to keep him still.

 

Then he grabbed Tim’s cape and tugged. “Get this shit off.” He growled, and that’s all it took. Tim was unclipping his cape and stripping out of his suit faster than he’d thought he could.

 

Jason did the same; removing his jacket and disabling his armour till only his boots and pants remained. Once Tim was adequately naked, he was pressed against the wall again, Jason’s rough hand pressed against his erection.

 

Tim stuttered out a moan, “ _ F-fuck, jay, please.” _ His hands smoothed over Jason’s broad chest, feeling the scars and the muscle, and  _ fuck, he missed this _ .

 

Jason must have too, because he groaned deep against Tim’s mouth, picking him up by the thighs and walking him over to the nearest surface. He set Tim down harshly onto the kitchen counter, shoving whatever shit occupied the space out of the way. Tim groaned, wrapping his legs around Jason’s hips and tugging him closer. 

 

Jason huffed out a laugh against Tim’s neck, “A little eager there, babe?”

 

Tim just groaned again, “Get  _ on  _ with it!” He could feel Jason’s smirk against his skin as Jason undid his pants, pulling out his cock. Tim shuddered when he felt Jason brush against his inner thigh.

 

“Give me a minute, babybird.” Jason’s breath was hot against his ear as he pulled away, disappearing into the bedroom.

 

Tim sat there panting for a moment, hot and out of breath. Jason returned not a moment later, lube and a condom in hand. He slammed their mouths together, grinning into the kiss as he poured some of the lube over his fingers.

 

Jason reached down between them, never breaking the kiss as he slipped one finger into Tim, up to the second knuckle. Tim groaned, biting Jason’s lower lip. 

 

Jason stretched him fast and hard, just how he knew Tim liked, before pulling the three fingers out. Tim whined, grinding his hips against Jason’s, grinning at the reaction it got.

 

“Fuck, okay.” Jason quickly rolled the condom on, slicking up his shaft with more lube. “Ready?”

 

Tim nodded, “ _ Yes,  _ god. I need it, I need  _ you,  _ i,” His voice trailed off into a garbled moan as Jason began pushing in. He was bigger than Tim remembered, burning deliciously as he bottomed out. Fuck, Jason was impressive.

 

And then he started thrusting, and Tim  _ lost his mind.  _

 

Jason was fast and hard, ramming his hips into Tim in way that hurt. It hurt so fucking good, jesus. Tim was crying out, his arms wrapped around Jason’s neck and his body bent almost in half. Jason’s strong, calloused hands gripped Tim’s thighs, sure to leave bruises in the morning. 

 

And Jason, damn, he was perfect. His chest and his arms and his ass and his  _ cock,  _ always so good and always hitting just the right spot.

 

“ _ F-fuck, Jay,  _ yes! Oh my god, you’re so good, so big,  _ fuck.” _

 

Jason’s hips stuttered at his words, “ _ Dammit, Tim. You ruin me.” _

 

Tim grabbed his own cock then, jacking himself at a pace that matched Jason’s. And then Tim was seeing stars, cumming all over his stomach and their chests.

 

Jason groaned, grabbing Tim’s hips in a bruising vice and  _ using  _ him. Thrusting impossibly faster, harder, until Tim was screaming and shaking and  _ begging  _ for all Jason had to give him. 

 

With a final couple thrusts, Jason was bottoming out and cumming hard. God, some part of Tim wished they didn’t have the condom, he wanted to feel Jason,  _ all  _ of Jason.

 

Jason was breathing hard, his hot breath against Tim’s neck. Sweat dripped down his brow as he kissed Tim, gentle like he’d never been before. He pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it into the trash. Tim was still heaving, still shaking, still completely and utterly fucked out. He took a moment to collect himself before sliding off the counter, joining Jason by the window. Jason lit up a smoke, inhaling deeply and blowing the smoke outside. 

 

“That was really great, Jay.”

 

“Not too bad yourself, Timbo.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
